User talk:Seireitou
Archive of Messages: *I *II Things were getting too long, so my talk page was deleted. Just continue to add on as you normally will. Repeated Message You may have got this message before if you did i am sorry sama. Thanks Seireitou sama and I was wondering it is selfish of me to only have my characters knowing the Sekkiseki Protection Technique I created I was wonder now that I am on the official BFF gotei 13 do you want to use it yourself or inform the others on the BFF official gotei 13 about it?Creator5000 00:58, March 3, 2010 (UTC) P.S. can Takeo be a kido master and still be a Liuetenant if not i will fix that.Creator5000 01:15, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Article Improvement Ok he isn't the best kido master he doesn't even rank with the captains. P.S. I would like to share my article the ''Sekkiseki Protection Technique ''with the other users on the Official BFF Gotei is that possible and this is only my opinion you should use it too though only if you want to.Creator5000 01:25, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Canon I would like to join this canon. And I do have a few suggestions, but I also have concerns (As I always do), *Who is the main character(s)? I know that everyone wants to be the main character here, I expect that to be a problem *The Gotei 13. I am all for it, but, again, everyone wants to be involved in it. (Speaking of it, may I add 4 characters there)? *How will this canon support every used character on this wiki? If there is a plan, awesome. It's going to be awesome, I know it. Ryūketsu Namida i would like my character Kagami Kyosuke to join the order of the vizards since he was not allowed to join the gotie 13 since he has hollow powers. here is the link http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kagami_Kyosuke would it be possible to join the order of the vizards by any chance>>>>>>>>> zaraikou I also would like to be in the Canon. My character, Shunketsu, is still a part of the Gotei 13, I believe. I am also working (slowly) on writing up a nice story for him. What do you say?--Psychic Master Kasei 23:16, March 9, 2010 (UTC) *Ah, it seems he was replaced. Still, I think I can work that into my story, now, thank you. Still, I hold my previous statement. order of the vizards i would like my character Kagami Kyosuke to join the order of the vizards since he was not allowed to join the gotie 13 since he has hollow powers. here is the link http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kagami_Kyosuke would it be possible to join the order of the vizards by any chance>>>>>>>>> zaraikou Gotei 13 Hey sei, I only saw the new rules after I made the char, so i ask, you, can Nichihare Kurayama become a captain and, if so, can he switch with Hotaru to become the captain of the 2nd Division. If this isn't possible, i will change his page and can he the leader of the Kido corps then? Kai - Talk 19:41, March 3, 2010 (UTC) :Sure, fifth is good. Kai - Talk 16:42, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Mamoru Naganaki I was wondering if I could have Mamoru Naganaki on the official Gotei 13 for the captain of the 8th Squad.Creator5000 22:24, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Naoko Kyassuru Well I figured Mamoru Naganaki was ready for something like that well what about Naoko Kyassuru for the 8th Squad Captain?Creator5000 22:50, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Naoko Kyassuru sorry if you got this twice bad internet contection Well I figured Mamoru Naganaki wasn't ready for something like that well what about Naoko Kyassuru for the 8th Squad Captain?Creator5000 22:51, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Nevermind using Naoko Kyassuru for he is fighting Federico Machu in my story arc and both of them have the Spiritual power strength of 4 captains Naoko reason is for eating a Konippin and Federico Machu's reason his he was a former Dios Vasto Lorde before becoming a Divino Arrancar so never mind using him sorry sama. P.S. Forgive me? :( Creator5000 23:02, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Miya Hana I am working on Miya Hana can she when she is completed by tomorrow be the captain of Squad 4?Creator5000 23:27, March 3, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 Could I have Hokōra Shimura as the 8th Division Captain? Ryūketsu Namida 22:17, March 4, 2010 (UTC) Miya Hana I was wondering If I could have Miya Hana as the captain of the 4th Squad mainly cause she is good as a healer and the 4th Squad is the Healing and medicial Squad so she mat not have a lot of info. The reason for this is do to the writing in the Background Appearance and Personaitly for if she is a captain and isn't one the official BFF Gotei 13 in will require a lot of rewrites. I will add at least another paragraph to each section if she is made captain.Creator5000 00:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Seireitou-Sama Thanks I really didn't think she was good enough but thanks I will finish adding the rest today. P.S. How did you make the pic and infobox into one cause I dont know how to do that.Creator5000 00:44, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Vice Captain Hey, Can i be 1th Squad Vice Captain? Hitsugaya.Toushiro 01:30, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Mistake Hey, Sorry u know how i did 1th Squad Vice Captain I meant to put 11th not 1st. Hitsugaya.Toushiro 01:45, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Hey, Already removed the Vizard's Powers. Hitsugaya.Toushiro 01:50, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Seireitou-Sama Thanks I really didn't think Miya Hana was good enough for a captain position but thanks I will finish adding the rest tomorrow. P.S. How did you add the pic and infobox into one cause I dont know how to do that.Creator5000 02:27, March 5, 2010 (UTC) Claims Since Miya is the captain of Squad for can you put her on the Official BFF captain as the leader of the medical/supply division for she is made for healing more than fighting. P.S. Can I have her Zanpakuto Genkamizu be called the strongest Water base zanpakuto please.Creator5000 17:19, March 5, 2010 (UTC) requsting to join the Lieutenant ranks i would like to enter my character into the 6th division of the gotei 13 if it is possible here is the link http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kurayami_Shiki please do let me know...........--Zaraikou 00:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC)User:Zaraikou00:09 Sorry clean up message Since Miya is the captain of Squad 4 for can you put her on the Official BFF captain's descrition as the Leader of the Medical/Supply division for she is made for healing more than fighting though she is stronger that an Lieutanant and that is why I wanted her for the Captain of the 4th Squad. P.S. Can I have her Zanpakuto Genkamizu be called the strongest Water base zanpakuto please.Creator5000 00:25, March 6, 2010 (UTC) joining i would like to enter my character as a Lieutenant into the 6th division of the gotei 13 if it is possible here is the link http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Kurayami_Shiki please do let me know...........--Zaraikou 00:10, March 6, 2010 (UTC)User:Zaraikou00:09 Captain Miya Hana Since Miya is the captain of Squad 4 for can you put her on the Official BFF captain's descrition as the Leader of the Medical/Supply division for she is made for healing more than fighting though she is stronger that an Lieutanant and that is why I wanted her for the Captain of the 4th Squad. Creator5000 03:14, March 6, 2010 (UTC) thank you thank you Seireitou for letting my character join the gotei 13.--Zaraikou 10:13, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Seireitou-Sama Why was Miya was removed from her place on the Gotei 13 Captains you told me to work on her and that was what I doing just why was she removed that all I want to know Sama?Creator5000 20:20, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Help greatly needed Why was Miya was removed from her place on the Gotei 13 Captains you told me to work on her and that was what I doing right just why was she removed Thepatheon that all I want to know Sama?Creator5000 20:35, March 6, 2010 (UTC) Help greatly needed as soon as possible Miya Hana was removed by Thepatheon for bad grammer and spelling so could you review her and see if you can put her back I believed I fixed the bad grammer and spelling before the vacantly is taken PLEASE SAMA?Creator5000 22:22, March 6, 2010 (UTC) new character addition since there is a captain vacancy on the gotei 13 i would like to enter my character into the fourth division if possible please let me know thank you here is the link http://bleachfanfiction.wikia.com/wiki/Sonozaki_Aoko. --Zaraikou 00:35, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Lieutenant spot Since Miya was removed from here spot as a captain can she be made the Lieutenant of the same squad 4 and Takeo was already removed by my choice if she is I will reduce her powers and remove her bankai and fix any wording problems.Creator5000 00:48, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Gotei 13 Um, how come most of the Gotei 13 members has been removed? Kogone Uchiha [[User_talk:Kogone Uchiha|---------->]] 13:29, March 7, 2010 (UTC) I am error. Luca Dark Gray is... I can't explain.. ~Watchamacalit ಠ_ಠ 02:15, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Free time Sama I know you have far more important matters to deal with right now and I have been flooding your user talk page with small and unimportant requests and that is me being honest not smart month or sarcatic in anyway just when you get some free time can you help me with something though its not really important well not anyone other than me but I need help with something please New Head Admin of Bleach Faniction Seiritou-Sama.Creator5000 03:07, March 8, 2010 (UTC) Hello. Hey new head admin. If I could please ask what will happen to the Second Coming of Aizen Arc now that Blackemo's gone. If you don't remember me, I'm Vampiro's creator and somehow Blackemo's parter in the SCA Arc. I'm an old member of this fanfic (I joined here when there was like 100 articles).. Lastly, If I could ask politely what is the new Arc that you guys are planning. Thanks:) Cuarta espada 11:58, March 9, 2010 (UTC) new pic for Seireitou's Inner Hollow Title Speaks. tell me what you think. Hey Hey, Seireitou. You don't mind if I make my character a Lieutenant of 8th Division in the Fanfiction Gotei 13 right? Long live Yamato! -The dark ninja 01:27, March 10, 2010 (UTC) the vizard can my character kagami kyosuke join the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Vizard's group, please do let me know. Here is the link Kagami Kyosuke....thank you.--Zaraikou 09:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) hey Why aint Chatango workin??--[[User:Darknesslover5000|Misery loves company]] 02:44, March 11, 2010 (UTC) the vizard can my character kagami kyosuke join the Official Bleach Fan Fiction Vizard's group, please do let me know. Here is the link Kagami Kyosuke....thank you.--Zaraikou 23:33, March 11, 2010 (UTC)